It is known that an oxadiazine compound given by formula (A):
has an activity for controlling harmful arthropods in U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,938.
Further, it is also known that an ester compound given by formula (B):
has an activity for controlling harmful arthropods in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,189.